The new Daphne cultivar is a product of a chance discovery. The new variety was discovered as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation at a commercial nursery in Hope, New Zealand. The parent variety is Daphne odora ‘DAPJUR01’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 27,662. The new variety was first identified in August of 2016.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by semi-softwood vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a commercial nursery in North Taranaki, New Zealand in September of 2016. Subsequent propagation has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in 2 successive generations.